


Cyanide Sins Collection of Adult Stuff

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Basically where I'm posting the stuff that wouldn't be getting through FF.net's censors... because some good eroticism is just what the doctor ordered for many of the characters involved!





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 31.5: Love and desire**

To all people who read this, this is the sexy stuff that FF.net doesn’t like. Based on two perspectives, one of Weiss’ mother, who goes by Whitney Esmeralda Schnee (As we still don’t really know her name, aside from some guesses that it might be Willow) and… Jaune Arc from ‘A Grimm Tale’, as posted on FF.net. This’ll probably make much more sense if you’ve read the story first and foremost… But hey, enjoy it either way!

* * *

_A brief instant of acceptance (Jaune Arc)_

* * *

 

He felt light as he pulled the woman into his arms, his whole body throbbing with the vibration of his own heartbeat, the darkness inside of him twisting and curling, as he looked at the breathless visage of the woman who had just passionately declared her love for him as he carried her into the bedroom.

A faint air of deodorant still hung there, a sign that someone had sprayed some before, no doubt one of his sisters, his eyes going to the bed, still made up with the skill of one who had done so before, likely Heather, if he’d have to guess, the woman in his arms shifting slightly. “Taking me to bed?” She purred, her pale locks falling in her face loosely. Every little hint of her was like Weiss, except that it was matured, aged… finely sculpted into a face that clearly had weathered storms and hopes and dreams.

“Of course, my lady.” His voice responded with that gentlemanly reply, as her arms wrapped around his neck for support, the movement with her legs indicating that she’d like to be let go. The weight on his neck was not too grand, as the woman got back on her feet, hanging on to him like a lifeline.

“I love you more than you’d ever want to know…” That dark and predatory urge inside him welled up, as her fingers stroked over his back, the onesie feeling like it was in the way, as her fingers stroked over that coating of his, that shell that had to be peeled back. If anything, she was the one who had decided to ensure that there was the lust burning through her veins and to ensure that he felt the same. _‘Come on…’_

“I think…”  Her voice teased, as her fingers grabbed the zipper, her mouth pressing to his chest right where the sternum was located, the zipper sliding down softly, his X-ray and Vav comics catching his attention for a moment, as the zipper continued its descent, the woman’s fingers releasing the zipper and then brushing over his chest. “I think that it’s time…”

If she were Kali, it would make more sense for her to purr like this, yet the burning in those eyes continued with a maddened look, as her lips pressed against his chest, leaving a stain of lipstick there like a kiss. “Time to get to bed, Jaune.” Her voice purred, as she sat herself down on the bed, pulling him along.

Excitement raced through him, as her fingers brushed over his chest, his gaze up at him smouldering with passion and emotion, the sensations emanating from her, as her tongue flicked over those lips. “I’ve never had…” He tried to speak, even as her fingers reached below, seizing a firm grip on his manhood, the fingers caressing over the bulge in his onesie like it were the Mantle Crown Jewels, his fingers twitching slightly in helplessness, as he felt her fingers grip, her eyes half-lidded as she purred at him like a needy cat.

“Don’t worry…” Her voice spoke with such gentleness and understanding, that it was natural. Her hand reached up, the zipper pulling down, the onesie lowering, due to being unzipped. Her hand continued to caress and stroke over the bulge, the effect enough to bring forth that rising spire of interest, with her eyes locked with his own. “Esmera-“ Those eyes narrowed. “Whitney. Just… call me Whitney.” Her lips quirked into what was an easy smile, as her fingers pulled the onesie down to his knees, her eyes looking down at what he had there.

It was a safe bet to say that after he’d stopped having baths with his mother and sisters, nobody had touched him there. There had been girls that had decided to tease him a little, yet his sisters were all ready to rise up to the brave rescue.

Her tongue batted against the bulge for a moment, as her head looked up. “I’ve never done it with another than my husband… But I suppose…” Her lips quirked into a smirk, a cruel one that looked so similar to Weiss’ that it was almost a perfect copy. “I suppose I’m just a widow now, given that my death was reported.” The cavalier attitude that she showed was enough, as she rose right up, her eyes twinkling, as she moved closer with her lips to his own, pushing him down onto the bed. He let her, even though he could have resisted. His groin felt hot and tingly, even as her fingers hooked into the underwear, pulling it down, her gaze looking down at him, a smile on her face. “Aww…” her voice cooed, like she had just seen something adorable.

He felt himself wilting slightly, as he figured that she would just make a mean comment about his size, her eyes locking with his own. “You’re perfect.” Her hand, pale and delicate, wrapped around his engorged manhood, the cock that poked from between her fingers erect, veins throbbing through the meat, running down, even as with a swift jerk, she unveiled the glans. “Such…” her lips pressed to his own, her tongue pressing into his, as she felt him up. “a perfect cock.”

The crude word seemed to be false as she spoke it, her eyes opening wider as he glanced into her own, a watery smile on her lips. “Aww…” her hand found something, as her fingers continued to pump, her body on top of his own, like some sort of angelic guardian, though he knew that she was far from an angelic creature. “I’m going to take your virginity.” Her voice was a needy, depraved hiss, a contrast to the composed and knowledgeable woman that he knew before, as her hand gripped that cock with a firmer grip, her fingers rubbing over the length.

“But…” Her hand had procured a small wrapped square, a ring poking outward. “This has to be worn.” He knew well that pregnancy was a result from making love, with the number of sisters that he had, he knew that the effects could lead to eighteen years of torment and those awkward family pictures… but that was alright. It was fine to him, to know that Whitney had the best of intentions.

The wrapper was pulled off, the ring placed on the head and slowly pushed down, the woman’s tongue stroking over her lips as she looked at her handiwork, feeling how the burning seemed to intensify in his lower stomach as she worked so delicately, the glistening ring of soft lubrication still there, even with how tight the sensation was around his cock. _‘I wonder if I’m bigger than her husband.’_ A silly thought, he knew, yet the woman had birthed one of the prettiest girls he had seen.

_‘I guess they’ve all had children that looked pretty much like they’ve escaped a catalogue of hot models…’_ Even Blake, who he knew now to be the daughter of Kali, was a pretty sexy young woman. It was the burden that he had, to be surrounded by such a bevvy of women that seemed to have their eyes set on obtaining their daughters once more. “Whitney, I…” Her finger pressed against his lip.

“Hush, my darling.” Her voice sounded like the purr of need from a woman in need, her eyes sparkling faintly in the light of day as she leaned ever closer. “Time for you to feel what a woman’s love is all about.” Her hand finally pushed the condom to the base and the naked woman looked at him, spreading herself slightly. “I’m getting on top.” She said, as she straddled him.

The cleft between her legs was hairless, seemingly shaved to a perfectly smooth mound, the labia protruding slightly, yet looking as damp as they could, small pearls of liquid drooling from the depths, as her eyes met with his own, her fingers guiding the condom-sheathed cock against her pussy lips, a thrilled moan coming from her mouth. “Jaune…” Her voice was like the heated growl of a Grimm, ready to pounce. He felt a flash of something go through his mind, a shard of memory from Her, as the image of the one known as Salem replaced Whitney for an instant, those same eyes looking at him with boundless lust, yet empty of said desires and filled only with a deep contempt for the eddies of a fading humanity.

* * *

_Sick obsessions (Whitney Esmeralda Schnee)_

* * *

 

She could feel the live cock in her hand throb, the small reservoir ready to be filled with that good seed that he had brewing within those balls, her whole mind like a filthy pit of smut and craving, as she looked at him, his pale arm, crafted from the very darkness that had infested Kali and Sienna already and was making a home inside her insides as well, looking like it wanted to grab a hold of her.

“Come on, sweetheart…” She purred, as she lowered herself against him, feeling the blunt head of his manhood press against her pussy lips, feeling the girth press against her and then inch ever further into her, her whole body aflame with desires. “Oh, JAUNE!” Her scream was no doubt as loud as it could get, her legs pressing tightly as she pushed herself down, the feeling of having a cock inside her after nearly… ten years of abstinence, enough for her to feel the tingles once more rush through her spine.

 His face was pale and yet with that wonderful expression of looking up at her with that doubt and hope and lust and joy that just made her feel like she was twenty again, taking her liberties with some of the men who had been interested… Yet it had never come so far as to partake of the fleshly pursuits. Her nostrils flared, inhaling the scent of him, as her body pressed against his own, her breasts crowned by nubs of pure tactile sensation as they brushed against his chest. “Jaune…”

It was a sick obsession of hers, but her mouth pressed against his own in a hungry kiss, the feeling of being connected with him making her feel the tingles, even as she rose up once more, giving a soft shake of the hips, as she’d heard from some of the other women, to give her partner the pleasure that he craved. A soft gasp came from him and she could feel an eruption inside her happen, the condom’s sterile plastic keeping the seed from giving her another baby, yet she felt the pathetic welling up of emotion inside him, as she looked down at him, panting and whimpering as his hands grabbed his tangled-up sheets.

“Jaune…” her voice was soft, as she pulled herself off him, the cock flagging already, his head turned away, her hand guiding it back to face her once more. “It’s okay.” She tried to comfort him, his blue and crimson gaze turning to her. She knew the power inside him, even as her fingers gently combed over his chest, his eyes looking at her. “Is it?” He said, loathing in his voice. “Everyone seems to-“

Her finger placed itself against his lips. “Hush. Not everyone is as good during their first time as a professional. You’ve got to work on it… make sure that you train yourself up to give that pleasure to your partner.” Confidence played a key in how good a lover was, according to the gossip rags. A bad experience at the first time could ruin a man for life. “Let’s try again… after I’ve given you a little bit of a fluffing.”

She rolled off him, getting off the bed and then scooting up a little again, up close to that flagging pole, her fingers seizing the wet glans and then lifting it up, taking a sniff. _‘Jacques would never ever have allowed something like this. Work always kept him busy.’_ The smell was heady and musky, full of that male potency that just made her eyes roll back and give her womb little twitches of ‘I want babies from this dick’, no doubt a side-effect of the fact that the young man had given her a new life to be as she could be, her whole body shivering slightly under the faint miasma of her mind’s eye. _‘I will do my best.’_

She opened her mouth and then curled her tongue out, batting against the glans, feeling the taste of the slimy load that’d been in the condom, now half-discarded on the bed. _‘I should get rid of that when I can._ ’ She was not going to skimp on getting him properly in the mood now, even with her whole body quivering in that needy state that would let her get the best of orgasms that she could ever obtain.

She leaked down her thigh, as she let her tongue dance over the tip, feeling how the texture was different from any other treat that she’d ever gotten, the taste of it being tangy and salty at the same time, the need of her to consume and devour what he had not spent inside her enough, as the taste of it sent little shockwaves through the darkness inside her.

Her tongue curled against his ballsack, letting those testicles feel the hot muscle toy with the wrinkled sack for a brief instant, her eyes looking at him, catching his look of rapt fascination as his manhood laid against her nose, a soft exhale through her nose making him shiver, as her tongue toyed over the divide between those testicles. “Whitney…”He moaned, a sign that she was doing a good job.

He rose once more, seemingly quicker than most men, yet she had hardly slept with anyone aside from her husband, so things might be different among the huntsman community, as her eyes captivated his gaze, her eyes unflinchingly looking at him as her mouth opened, and her breath tickled over that saliva-slickened glans. “Do you want me to suck your cock, Jaune?” Her voice sounded like a coarse Mantle streetwalker, the tone of the formal Atlesian slipping into the rougher miner’s accent. “Do you want one of the most powerful women in Remnant to suck that hard fat cock of yours?” Her voice was a coarse mixture of need and lust, as her lips pressed a delicate kiss to that cock, tasting the faint aftertaste of latex as she let it slip down towards the shaft, the skin pressed against her tongue.

“Defile the mouth of the mother of the girl you like, Jaune… Come on.” Her words were needy and wanton, as she so easily pushed those little buttons to turn him on. That cock of his hardened and a salacious and needy smile came to her lips. “That’s it… Does it turn you on, Jaune… A woman there with her lips against that big hard cock of yours, telling you that she’s going to suck it?” A moan of ‘Yess’ was all that she got, as his eyes were riveted to her.

She was the star of this show, she was the one who was his whole universe, her heartbeat exploding upwards to the higher levels, her whole body quivering with the need inside her. She felt like a whore and a wife at the same time, as her tongue caressed over his head, keeping that moment of tension, even as her eyes gave the best look of innocence that she could muster.

“What do you want, Jaune?” Her voice teased, as her fingers grabbed a hold of his balls, lifting them up. “Do you want to have me suck it?” She was a novice at that, yet she did not let it stop her enthusiasm, even as she let her fingers tease over the orbs that laid there. “This is just the prelude to your full fuck, Jaune…” Her lips wrapped around the head, her head bobbing once as she gulped that manhood down, her gag reflex nearly gone thanks to the bottle that usually got lodged there during her binge-drinking sprees, her throat easily swallowing the hot hard meat and leaving her to tingle.

“GLLGHRK!” She audibly gagged, just for his benefit. _‘This is what men like, right?’_ She had only the reference of some of the magazines and late-night programs to go by, as the look in his eyes changed and a deep gasp came from his mouth. _‘Come on…’_

Her head moved swiftly, getting him ready for the main event. She was going to fuck this boy until he became a man. She was going to get her motherfucking happy ending even if she had to wear his bed out! Her hair fell in her face, yet her gaze never moved from him, the sound of her gagging loud in the room’s otherwise still atmosphere.

“Ah, Whitney, wha-ooh, that’s good, Whitn-ahhh.” The power that it gave her filled her with a dark desire, as she looked at his enraptured face, her head bobbing faster and faster as she continued to treat that hot hard love-pole with her tongue’s delicate caress, sloppily licking over the head and whatever she could reach whilst her fingers were busy groping his balls. For a man, in her experience, as limited as it was, he was not too shabby. Not the typical late-night sausage that’d appear, yet sturdy. Thick. Able to… To make her feel joy.

She pulled off, the head looking wet and sloppy, a string of drool connecting her lips at the bottom to his cock, a ring of her lipstick visible at the very base. _´That’s a good boy…’_ Her voice purred mentally, as she got up again. “Time for you to get to ride… without being sick.”

She felt the condom wrapper and pulled it out into the air, opening the package and putting it on with a defter motion than before, the saliva allowing it to roll down gently, her eyes going to the other one, before giving his cock a little pat, letting it sway slightly. “I’ll tie that off.” She said, before picking up the condom and looking at its contents. Seed that was as white as it came, thick and cloying, the scent enough to make a poor girl get the need to imbibe it all vaginally like some panacea against whatever humanity’s ails were… And she opened her mouth and then let it all drool into her mouth, her tongue extended to catch it, the taste of it rocking her taste buds.

Under normal circumstances, with anyone else, she would not have ever considered eating the seed right out of a condom, yet today… today was magical. She had bared her all to the young man who was her hero, the guardian that had protected them all from the grisly fate of death, the man who had sacrificed himself for the world… and his own esteem lower than any she had seen. _‘No matter what you think… If you are a monster, so am I.’_

She opened her mouth to show him her treat, before swallowing, her eyes locked with his own. _‘I would not suck a monster’s cock, nor would I eat his seed.’_ Her eyes were full of love, even as she got up again. “My pussy burns, Jaune…” Her gaze was at that manly rod between his legs, her hands grabbing it at the base. “I’ll let you feel really good.”

The steadily-building heat inside her loins seemed to flash like a fire, as she twitched, feeling that cock throb like it was raring for another go. _‘There’s something to be said about a young man…’_ Her fingers seized a hold of his cock and guided it to her womanhood once more, feeling the head press against those yielding petals of delight, her whole body straightening as she flattered herself down on that manhood.

It was like a jolt of lightning, even as she moved, feeling that joy burst into her nerves, eyes rolling back for a moment, a low moan coming from her mouth, a soft ‘Ahhh...’ emerging from her lips, as her teeth grit together. She felt his hands join with hers, as she looked at him. For a moment, they were connected far more intimately than before, his hands seizing the full round breasts in a strong grip, his fingers sinking into the fleshy mounds, a ripple surging through her. “Jaune...” Her voice was like a needy rumble of need, her hips pushing against his own, grinding a shifting.

It stirred her insides almost, even as she clenched, her eyes heavy-lidded as a shudder went through her body, stars erupting in her vision as she twitched once, something like a tendril of pure joy surging inside her. For a moment, she was connected, eternity and a mere fleeting moment passing before her, her eyes meeting with a set of crimson ones, different in tone and in emotion. For a fragment of an instant, she was connected to that broad mind, even as a single name came to her mind: **SALEM** before the fragment of the instant shattered like glass.

The link was there still, even as her whole body gushed with desire, the link shattering a moment later, as she could feel her juices leaking down his thighs, her hips moving with fierce, powerful thrusts. “That’s it...”Her voice groaned, the wave of high emotions still felt, even as his hands continued to massage her breasts. The blood inside her throbbed and vibrated, the dark accents of it continuing to make her whole body tingle in interesting ways that were hard to describe, even as the massive awareness of that woman moved.

A sudden flicker of something and then, a rush of pleasure and desire, the link snapping a moment later as she got an image of flushed pale cheeks, the markings that were so similar on Jaune’s body, even though it was different. “I...” She choked slightly, leaning down to kiss her Jaune, her fingers stroking through his hair affectionately as her hips moved, her legs feeling like mere matchsticks trying to support a building, frail and weak, yet her body felt connected to him.

She collapsed atop him, even as she could feel his release, a shuddering sigh coming from her lips as she languished in the pleasurable build-up in her stomach, the burning within her continuing, as she felt the faint echo of that strange woman’s presence in the back of her mind, before He filled it once more, his mismatched blue and red eyes looking into her own. “A kiss.” She murmured, as her lips pressed to his own, a sudden throb and another gush of heat, this time from him, following. She could feel those dark urges inside her well up some more, as their tongues duelled, the faint afterburn of being fucked... or rather, of fucking someone, still something that pushed her off him.

She laid beside him, hearing him softly say “You’re amazing.” From his mouth, the words were like a reprieve from the stresses of life, the stresses that had weighed down on her. She was just a woman now, with a young man. She turned to him again, kissing his chest, wrapping her leg around him possessively, letting her gaze go through the room. _‘We’re definitely getting a bigger bedroom when we’re all done with saving the world.’_

She could already see it, a lavish mansion, exhorting the virtues of the one who had given her a new lease on life, who had dredged her out of the muck of despair and pulled her back into the world as a new, worthwhile being.

She was his, thoroughly so. Nobody would be able to come between her and this young man who had given her a reason for living... and a safety that was hard to deny.

The fires of desire were stoked in her, even as she traced little patterns on his stomach. _‘Now is not the time for a repeat performance...’_ Her body felt sticky and sweaty, even as they cuddled, somewhat, on the bed. _‘Moderation, that is the key.’_

Her gaze dipped down to his loins, where the pride of his body stood... somewhat flaccid and small at this point in time, the latex sheath covering it crinkled, the white in it already filling it. _‘Well...’_ She plucked it off and then emptied it. _‘I was told to always finish my plate... and my drink.’_ She smiled at him, exhaling softly and laying her head on his chest.

That his hand was stroking through her hair gave her solace, even as her body’s flames slowly dimmed again, the burning slowly fading, as she felt the need simmer down. Tomorrow would be a day for getting to know the Arc sisters a little better... Maybe she could figure out what Kali had said about ‘getting to the truth of the matter’...

* * *

And that’s a wrap! Or well, it was wrapped up. This is the stuff that Fanfiction.net has some issues with due to... well, apparently breasts and sexual acts are too ‘explicit’ for teenagers.

I hope you’ve enjoyed it though! Think of it as a delayed Christmas present, and well... the conclusion of events of two whole volumes!


	2. Jaune x Salem scene from Dies Irae Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem instructing Jaune in how to make love to a woman.

**Enjoy the bits cut out, in order to meet with FF.net's strict prohibition of smut.**

* * *

 

Her eyes held his own as they slid down her form. Lacquered fingers showed red on her hands as she strode forward, his clothing still as it had been. _‘A man...’_

Her fingers pressed against his cheek, tilting his head to the side. “Show a woman attention by touching her, Jaune... It is allowed.” Her tongue traced over his cheek, slowly lapping up and down the salty skin, a low rumble coming from his throat, half-moan and half groan.

The moment when her breasts got touched by his rough hands, a twitch went right through her groin, as her teeth bit down onto his neck. “Yess... Seize her.” The hands SQUEEZED roughly, even as her teeth nipped at his skin, leaving a mark. “A woman desires control over her...”

Her fingers dragged over skin, as she knew that her beautiful body would be able to resist it. “No matter what... You are the greatest man to walk this planet.” Her words were half-truth, half-hoarsely whispered encouragement. She could smell the sweat on his skin, even as her hands grabbed a hold of the hoodie that he wore, feeling the flesh below the cloth and then starting to jerk it up.

“Allow mama to care for you.”

Her words were an encouragement for him not to stop, even as his fingers brushed over the pale flesh, her nipples able to cut through steel with how hard they were. It was a moment when the hand disappeared that her body was in a frenzy, the hoodie tugged off and thrown aside, her hands pressing him down.

“Mama, I-“ Her lips found his nipple and giving it an experimental suckle.

“Call me Salem.” Her voice commanded, the name that had been bestowed at her birth still as wonderful as it had always been. “Please, Jaune...”

“Salem.” Her vision went white, as she looked at him, her eyes tearing up, a strangled sound that was enough and time seemed to fade out for an instant, as she moved.

She was briefly aware that he was hitting her, her lips pressed to his own, the struggles growing ever fainter as he did, his eyes wide and frantic, as he tried to force her off, yet the hopes within her heart were even fiercer, even as her lips remained mashed to his own, to take the kiss that had brought life and joy to her.

She was only aware that his body was stopping its movements, breaking the kiss and seeing the features twist, purplish tone to the skin much like... _‘No!’_ Her fingers dug into her jugular, tearing through the skin as easy as it was, the rich blood dripping onto her bed, yet it was not a solution, even as she forced his lips against it in order to let him take in the essence of life and destruction, the blood gushing into his mouth, even as he swallowed weakly.

 _‘I will not see you taken from me... It is all Ozpin’s fault that...’_ There was no denying that she might be a little guilty of this, but it did not matter. She was well-aware that the average human body would not be able to take as much punishment as her own body would be able to take.

“Mama... please...” She could hear her beloved make the soft sounds of wakening once more, his hands firming on her.

“I’m so sorry, my sweet little Jaune... Mama got a little too excited.” Her voice was a soft purr as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, the wound sealing up again slowly, leaving him blood-stained and in some pain... but mama would kiss that all away.

Her lips pressed against his body, even as she could feel the pulse slow and his body shudder, a nice little result... power slowly started to pump through the body at an increasing rate, the amount of blood that he had drank enough to kickstart the internal magic some more... _‘Yes... With time, he will grow to be as powerful as I am... A truly proud husband.’_

She seized his jeans, pulling them down and spotting the root of his masculinity, the smell of it like a familiar scent that hadn’t been in her nostrils for millennia. Her own drive for sex had been terribly low for those millennia after her husband had betrayed her... but now...

Her tongue flicked over the skin above his pubes, her fingers seizing a hold of that rod of virility and giving it a little squeeze and pump, her delicate fingers working over it, the beast in his loins growing slowly into her hand. “That’s it...” Her task was more than sure to be of such an import.

_“Your majesty, it is important that the man who is chosen for you be allowed to reach his climax as swiftly as possible. There must be an heir in as swift a time as possible.” The woman had been explicit in techniques to allow a man to reach his end as swiftly, and she had practiced upon a faux phallus that the woman had brought._

_“But what of my own pleasure?” She had explored herself below a few times, the jolts of pleasure allowing her surges of embarrassment and of irritation, as the woman merely shrugged._

_“It is not our duty to feel pleasure, but it surely is a benefit. If a man is big enough...” The older woman made a gesture that basically meant ‘it will do’, but there would be no other instructions given for her._

She was more than able to ensure that a young man would reach climax. As he stood erect there in her grip, she looked up and then rose. His eyes had that mystified quality, as she straddled him, her loins brushing against his own. _‘Gentle... Make sure that he knows that this is but the instruction.’_

“A woman has needs.” Her voice was soft, yet he paid her rapt attention, his eyes locked at her bountiful bosom, as many young men often did. Her tongue flicked over her lips, even as she felt a surge of heat go through her loins, the attraction that he showed through that blunt head bobbing up and down enough for her to know that it would be enough for her to even brush against him.

“A man can provide those needs.” Her voice was patient, even as she ground her mound against his own, her labia spread slowly to ooze hot wetness over his shaft, the shudder that went through him enough.

“Mama…” He said, trying to get her attention, no doubt to inquire. “I have ha-“ She placed a finger against his lips to silence him.

 _‘I will instruct you, Jaune…’_ There was no sign of anything amiss yet, as his rod stood to attention and she could smell the need within him, could feel the desire inside her to destroy whatever purity that he had. “Just… let mama take care of everything.”

Her hips raised, as a woman should, her fingers brushing over his cheeks, laying on her beloved child’s neck, feeling the strength within her hands be incomparable to his own, the look in his eyes half-mystified, even as he gave a strangulated sound as her lower lips pressed against his own.

“Salem.” Her hips moved, the slow brush of that blunt manly head enough, as her fingers tightened a little, the grip on his neck shifting to his shoulders, even as his hands seized her breasts once more.

“Yess…” Her voice hissed, even as his hands toyed with her breasts, the low guttural sound that came from her mouth one of desire. “A woman needs a strong grip… You can be rough.”

She was expecting more shyness, yet he followed her words and her lead. His hands pressed her nipples painfully, yet the pain was a sort of pleasure, even as her hips pushed down. “My sweet, sweet little Jaune… Does it feel good?”

The low grunt of a man below her, as her hips slid down, letting him inside her. _‘Ahh, it has been so long.’_ “It feels good, ach, Salem.” Her hips smacked against his own, hilting him inside her. “ **Take me.”**

Her voice warped as power slid through her, her hips raised, glistening juices coating that masculine spear that she was going to drive into her depths. **“Show your mother why she deserves to sleep with you!”** She cared not about silence or about gentleness, the fire had been lit inside her, even as her hips smacked down once more with the firm smack-slap, raising once more, jolts of pleasure arcing through her lower body.

“Mama, I want to…” Her boy’s voice was soft, gentle, yet she pressed her lips together in a searing hot kiss, a low ‘aghnuuhmuuunn’ sound coming from one of their throats, the fog starting to grow even more. As she smelled the sweaty scent of their bodies, she felt her body pick up a step in activity, even with the whole filling below making her feel little shocks of pleasure. _‘How long has it been…’_

 **“Jaune…”** Her voice was desperate, even as her eyes met his own. Brilliant red pools met her own, as the dark veins distended over his body, that erect shaft pumped by her loins, even as his breathing was heavy and needful of her, as she knew it well, a low gurgling sound coming right from his throat, even with her motions increasing.

“Mam- Salem. Salem, by the gods, I…” He was close. She knew that, smiling down at him. Regardless of the consequences, she could feel the need inside her grow even more, as she clenched down on him, a technique that she had only mastered during the time when her husband and herself had tried for child number three… to great success.

 **“Release yourself inside me, my child… Show mama why you are going to make this world your own…”** Her voice coaxed him, as she seized his earlobe. **“A prince is what you will be.”** The promise was not one that was hard to make. She was immortal… and he would be someone high in her esteem either way. The magic inside her pulsated in tune with his own, as she had granted him the ability, his frail body able to resist the gift when it was given… and now, as she looked down at his sweat-soaked flesh, the blood still crusted on his lips, she knew that she had found someone who was with her without pretense.

 **“Mama.”** The utterance was enough, as his eyes teared up. She looked at him and she could for a moment, not see him as her child anymore. He was too rugged, too attractive, too… there. For a moment, she was already envisioning him at her side, ready to seize the world by storm and to be there with her.

 **“Call me Salem.”** She hissed at him, as she felt him respond, his manhood giving a slow throb and twitch, the sensation of her tightening around him enough, even with his whole body straightening, her buttocks feeling the sensation of his body, even as his eyes met her own, so much like her own…

 **“Salem… Take it, by the gods, I’m coming.”** The words were release, even as she shuddered in her own joy, feeling how the world seemed to burst out of control with sparks and little super-nova’s, the feeling of him pressing her down, of strong arms pulling around her and a kiss, even as she quivered and shook, her juices mingling with his own as the seed flooded inside her, tears of joy falling from his eyes, even as she could feel that breathless resurgence inside her once more, as his manhood did its task and her woman experienced the joy.

She laid on his chest, drawing little circles on the abdomen that had not yet been trained to perfection yet… But that would come soon enough. _‘Was it… was it five minutes?’_ She glanced at the clock. Time had passed, she had gladly shown him the techniques to pleasure a woman if he felt the need to do so. Her nipples felt a little sore, a result from being tugged, squeezed and fondled, like the need had faded and there was just the two of them.

* * *

**This is definitely... a bit more erotic than they'd allow.**

 


	3. Chapter 43 Erotic parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bit which got snipped from A Grimm Tale Chapter 43.

Her eyes locked with his own as she moved, her fingers tugging at his jacket, guiding it off him. She didn't hurry, even as her fingers worked over the buttons with a well-practised motion, her hands guiding the coat down, even as her touch increased in the manner of a lover, as something behind him moved as well.

" **I love you."** Her voice whispered from behind, the mature shadow of her helping her get the clothes off. A sensual kiss delivered to his lips took his breath away, as multiple hands stroked over his pale flesh, caring for him, not giving a moment of rest for him. **"We love you… Not just because you saved us."**

The words were soft, the music on the background bringing with it a soft cadence, even as she pulled the undershirt off his skin, her shadow-borne fingers stroking over the scars on his back.  **"So scarred, my man is…"**  A tongue, rough and coarse, slid over the wounds, leaving saliva behind and making him feel a tingle that shot through his body.

His eyes glinted, the pain barely noticeable as he felt the burning within increase, a shudder shaking his frame as he did, a low groan coming from his lips, even as those eyes looked at him.  **"My man is a fighter…"**  The shadowy clones of her dissipated, even as her breasts pressed against his stomach, her hands on his shoulders, those round mounds pressing up and down on his groin, the pants that he wore leaving her to feel he coarseness of the fabric there.

" **Ghira…"**  Her voice spoke her husband's name with a loving tone, one which did not stop with the love that she felt, even as her fingers grabbed a hold of the button.  **"A man like you is like my previous husband. Dependable. A protector. Kind."**

He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed of hurt by her mention of her husband, her fingers brushing over the button, delicately opening it up and taking a deep inhale through her nose.  **"I love you as much as I loved my husband, Jaune… No… Master."** Her eyes were fierce, as her fingers pulled the pants down, her nose brushing up and down the bulge in his underwear.

" **If you wish it..."**  Her eyes were growing manic, a devilish smile on her lips, her tongue batting against the bulge, a shudder rocking through her body, as the tongue curled and twisted over the bulge, a delicate scraping sensation.  **"No matter the many... They can be yours."** The meaning of that was oblique, yet she looked up at him with eyes that were predatory and needful, as she slowly inhaled and exhaled, shuddering breaths coming through with every motion, her tongue caressing.

Her hands laid on his hips, slowly pulling the underwear down, a deep groan coming from her lips as she moved, her tongue coated in saliva, her eyes looking up.  **"White does not mind... Sienna will be convinced, once she has properly accepted it... Such a stubborn little kitty... Summer... Summer shall be given the option, unless she wishes to taste my blades..."**

Her voice was breathy, even as she moved, her tongue lathering over the underside of his manhood, the rough cat tongue bringing a rush of happiness through his lower body, even as her nose brushed against his pubic hair, which was as pale as the hair currently topping his head. "Kali..."

Her eyes looked down, then they met his gaze once more.  **"The Master desires his slave to bring him joy?"**  A hand brushed against his rear, the feeling of someone behind him moving, as a tongue slid over his buttocks, a set of shadowy hands wrapping around his front, cool breath touching his puckered asshole, even as the sudden tongue that slid over the sensitive spot, a low grunt coming from his mouth, as he hardened immediately.

"Kali, that's-" She moved, her lips wrapping around the blunt head, the lips sliding further down that hard pole like she'd gotten experience with it through her actions, even as another shadowy clone appeared, pressing herself against him. The whispering voice, something that she had seemingly inherited with her semblance, spoke.  **"A treat for any man... My late husband enjoyed his wife much... Allow us to serve you, Master."**

The tongue moved, his vision blurring at the sensation of the tongue sliding into the circles, the whimper that came from his throat as the real Kali moved with her head, taking his cock in deep, her eyes riveted to his face, even as her hands seized his balls, giving them a soft squeeze and a flick of the fingers, just to ensure that the pleasure was an unending torrent. A low groan came from his lips, even as he felt the pulse of the darkness inside him, the shadowy spectres of Kali dissipating in a flash, as he seized her head, driving his cock into her throat with a growl.

A soft 'Ahgnnn' sound came from her throat, as he drove himself into her, those eyes rolling back for a moment, even as her hands laid on his thighs, ready to brace, as he worked himself in her throat, the shadowy doppelganger appearing once more.  **"Yes, Master... The lowly one is only there for your pleasure..."**

The words egged him on, even as the gagging sounds from Kali came, her eyes looking to be the barometer of her pleasure, even as the cock slammed home inside her. It was a guttural sound that came from her as she seemed to quiver, a low sound that was repeated with the 'gllk-glaargh-glllkk' that came with him making use of her... as she seemed to have wanted.

His release was easy, even as the seed shot down her throat, the ballsack squeezed by her hands at that moment of release, those eyes begging him for more, even with her whole body tensing and quivering at the touch that he gave to her, the soft whimper that came from her as those eyes rolled back and her body quaked and quivered, the needy sound in her throat enough to make him feel like he was a king.

" **Your servant demands more."** The tone of sultry seduction came from her lips, even as the musical track seemed to run towards its end. A shadowy copy of her flashed into the room, even as the musical number was changed to something a little more upbeat, the Mistralian music something that enhanced the nature, even as she stood up from her kneeling position, the kimono left behind, her hand grabbing his own.

" **The master of the house owns his wife and his concubines..."**  The words were to explain, even as she held his hand, a dainty manner that seemed to be enough for her, as she looked at him.  **"He leads them to bed, as they are but his joy and pleasure."**  The words were formal, yet with the brush of joy in them, as he noticed that she was depending on him to take the lead.

"Then let's take to bed." Her body moved, gently lowering him to the bed, her body moving swiftly, as agile as a cat and as gentle as a feather, to lower him there, shadows moving him, even as she stood there at the side of the bed.

" **Master..."** Her voice was breathless, even as she got onto the bed. Between her legs, there was a slit that drooled with need, even as her eyes flashed with the desires that she felt. She could feel the tension going through her body, undoubtedly, as she looked at him, her eyes manic, like Whitney's when they craved him, his cock flaccid now after his earlier orgasm.  **"You have stained me black with your darkness..."**

Her body moved, her breasts pushed against his chest, her eyes meeting with his as she slowly slid those nipples down and up his chest, her face so close to him that he leaned forward, kissing her lips when she was in range. A sensual moan came from her lips as she seemed to jerk a little.  **"And the light feels like it hurts..."**

The hands wrapped around him, as she ground her wet slit against him. A finger prodded against his asshole, catching sight of a shadowy copy.  **"Make me yours and stain my insides white, Zhu."**

He felt the finger invade, a shudder going through his body as her lips captured his own, sudden displeasure and then, just a feeling of blanking out, as she pressed a spot and his erection seemed to flare to life, a guttural sound moaning into her mouth.

" **Apologies... A servant has needs..."** Her apology seemed meant, but with a hint of something else that came between it, as her eyes locked with his own, her groin brushing against his own, the pubic hair stained with the ejaculate and saliva that'd remained on his cock, her eyes looking down at him, even as an undulating cry came from her lips as she pressed herself down.

Heat wrapped around his cock as he felt the burden on his groin increase, Kali's undulating screech continuing, even as her hands supported herself on his shoulders, a low guttural growl coming from her lips as she began to feel the pleasure increase, the shuddering sound that came from her body enough, as something seemed to snap, her body darkening into shadows for a moment, as she thrust her body down on him with a firm smack.

He could see the point where they were connected, a mass of dark emotions, pleasure and the like warring inside of her, even as she moved, her body shivering with every bounce that she made on his cock, her buttocks giving a smacking sound even as they raised once more.

His hands grabbed her breasts, hanging there like ripened melons in the air, squeezing the flesh, a bestial cry coming from her mouth as he squeezed and stimulated the flesh, tugging on the nipples, her body moving even faster.

A set of lips wrapped around his balls, a shadowy spectre once more appearing there behind her, working on his balls to caress and enjoy him, a guttural sound as she worked him once more. "Kali!"

" **I love you!"**  Her voice responded back, even as her motions froze and her eyes rolled back, tongue lolling out of her mouth as the sensation worked through her whole body, the burning sensation starting to increase in his testicles as she was driving him towards another orgasm. It was a minor thought in his mind then all of a sudden, about the speed between his orgasms. As sweat dripped from Kali's body down onto his own, she locked eyes with him once more.

" **Whatever we need to do to make you our king, we will."**  The words were soft, even though he had heard them before, reaffirming it once more.  **"No matter the amount of lovers you take... You love us."**

The need for validation with that statement was there, even as she shuddered as she drove herself down onto his shaft, a needy sound coming from her throat as she did so. "I love every one of you. My acolytes... My ladies..." The words were not forced from some instinctual desire to manipulate, they were from the heart. They were not like Ozymandias' acolytes, they were his own...

" **Oh, Zhu..."** Her moan was enough, as the pace upped itself. Hands pinned him down, as the shadows seemed to wrap around him.  **"Enjoy this lowly Faunus slave's body... she will treat you well... The Zhu must enjoy his little Kali's body until he is sated and she is destroyed..."**  The words were meaningless drabble, he figured, as she started to get into the motions, her shadowy copies keeping him pinned to the bed... But he allowed it, as she desired it.

It was a mixture of desire and need that flashed over her body, as a slow shuddering breath was taken by him, a low guttural sound working its way out of his throat afterwards, the burning sensation in his loins continuing, even as he felt the need inside him skyrocket, the brush enough to make him shake and quiver, even as his seed shot right into her depths, the burning rush inside him enough to make him feel weak and fragile.

" **They will all fall before you, Master... No matter their desires, they will all come to love you... Whoever you choose, we will take. They will take you as their Lord and Master... Yes..."**

The feeling of his orgasm lasting, even as she laid atop him, her hips still moving, the seedy remnants pooling onto his groin as it leaked from him, cat tongues sliding over the skin and cleaning them up, was enough for him to feel some happiness. Happiness that this woman loved him, that she had found love once more.

" **We love you too, Kali."**

She only purred, as she let him languish there.

It was good.


End file.
